


Revenge is a dish best served cold

by Executioner8810



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, POV Female Character, Yandere, a repost of my tumblr fic, but we're all thirsty for moira so, chapter 3 has slight nsfw, moira x reader, rip to us, she's not calm, yandere moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executioner8810/pseuds/Executioner8810
Summary: When you had enough of Moira's lack of empathy and attention to your feelings, it was time for revenge. However, things don't go they way you planned.Reader pronouns are she/her!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my Tumblr art/writing account. Enjoy!  
> My Tumblr: https://exeart.tumblr.com/

It was time for revenge. It was time you let Moira know how you felt.

You loved her, you really do, but there were some things you couldn’t forgive her for doing to you. Now, you see her strapped onto the same chair you were in many, many times…

Moira showed no signs of fear or interest. Her mouth was pressed in a thin line, her eyes slightly lidded as if she were sleepy. She was not amused, if anything. “What is this?” she asked after a long stare down between you two.

“… You know what this is about…” your voice trembled, but you were trying your best not to show it. you were angry, but you were always the one with the tiny voice. Rarely had you ever even dared to question Moira’s actions.

“… I’m angry, Moira.” you said, clutching onto your lab coat. You said it while looking straight back at her for once. Her face showed no change, and she didn’t move an inch. “What for?”

You furrowed your eyebrows. Was she asking a legitimate question? How can she not be aware? You knew she wasn’t the most empathetic person, but she wasn’t a robot. How could she not comprehend this?

“What you mean, ‘what for’?!” you exclaimed, pulling your glove off your hand and showing her - she did the same thing to you… whatever she did to herself… you were like her now. The purple lines that traced out your veins on your right hand, and the strange device that clasped your left palm…

She now frowned. “… Are you unhappy with this?” she asked with tone dripping with venom.

“Of course I’m mad! You didn’t even tell me you were going to do… this!” You were intimidated by her now, considering her narrowed eyes and slightly rigid posture, but you were certain this time wasn’t going to be one time where you yield to her.

“Do you not trust me?” “How can I when you never tell me what you’re doing to my body?!” you were getting angrier by the minute. Was she trying to manipulate you into being guilt again? You were so aware of her mind games, her psychopathy…

But you still fell in love with her. Why…? You had no idea…

Moira chided you, “you’re being irrational, dear-” “I’m not! I’ve tolerated your experiments time and time again, and they hurt many times, but you never care, and-!”

“… Who says I don’t?” You stopped your rant, and stared at her with a confused face. Was she trying to play games with you again?

No, don’t be fooled…! She’s doing it again…! You thought furiously to yourself and shook your head. Moira saw this, and sighed.

“… You should have been aware by now, that my ‘care’ is different from those who care about… morality.” Her voice had a sarcastic tone to it when she said the last word. She was still bitter about what Overwatch did to her. “You’re smarter than that, so you shouldn’t be upset if you had known about this. What you’re doing right now is rather foolish, I’d say.”

You paused, because you knew she was right. Plus, you knew what you were getting yourself into. However, you let it happen. Not once did you ever protest her experiments on you. Being a newbie in Talon, you were assigned to be one of her little errand girls, but after displaying an advanced level of genetic knowledge, she decided you could help her with her experiments on a more… in-depth level.

And you readily agreed. At first it was just because you could finally do what you wanted your whole life – genetics, and with one of Overwatch’s ex members, it was indeed a bonus! However, it was quickly obvious that Moira wasn’t any normal scientist.

Her methods and approaches to her experiments were unlike any of your ex colleagues. They were dangerous, abstract and usually deemed… cruel. You, however, were for some reason only drawn more to them, and her.

She displayed a sort of passion and interest in her work unlike anyone else you’ve ever seen. It was clear that her unquenchable thirst for advancing and making her research a reality made her different from the rest, and while many would consider her immoral and apathetic, to you, she was just a woman who was pursuing her quest to uncover all the mysteries in her field of expertise.

Besides, all the women who’ve made history were always the one who broke the rules.

Also, Moira’s attitude towards you… from the moment you first met her and shook her hand you could see the way her eyes locked in with yours… she saw you as a useful asset, and perhaps nothing more. But it made your heart skip a beat regardless.

You were probably a masochist, thinking this way, but you also enjoyed it when she treated you a little like the rabbits in her lab. She’d pat your head and whisper sweet nothings in your ear whenever you two began on your little human experimentation. On special days, Moira would run her slender fingers through your hair and brush her lips ever so slightly on your forehead or cheek, making you all hot and bothered.

You weren’t out of the loop – you knew she was luring you into her rabbit cage. You willingly went in, her treats and compliments proving to her you were easily manipulated. So why were you angry now?

“None of my experiments have ever killed you, have they? I always make sure that my calculations and my theories make sense before ever doing anything to you, my dear.” Her voiced dipped when she called you ‘dear’. You instantly felt the blood rush to your cheeks. “Would you ever doubt my research and protocols? On you, my beloved assistant? I could care less about the rabbits or other people, but you, on the other hand, have interested me.”

Lies. They had to be. Moira cared for no one in that way and you were sure of it. But the way she was looking at you, her smile, and her voice… her silky, slightly accented voice…

Moira was aware of your feelings for her. She found it strange at first and rather unprofessional, considering her and your respective positions in Talon. You and she were merely lab partners (or you were a lab rabbit, to be more accurate), for you to develop such burdens irritated her once she caught on, but she never showed it in the slightest.

Then she noticed how she could make your existence more beneficial to her when you over exerted yourself to make sure she was pleased. From making sure all the chemicals and equipment were properly arranged to ensure her cup of coffee had just the right amount of sugar, Moira knew what affect she had on you. Not emotionally, of course, but by the way you reacted to her doings. In fact, she did find it rather peculiar that you’d be drawn to her, considering how many people in the past deemed her evil for what she does.

It wasn’t cruel to let you fulfill your desires, no? If you truly wanted to be of use to your role model, why not let you take part in her experiments full time? You would agree without hesitation, and she knew this. But she knew how fragile and irrational emotions made people, so she ensured whatever experiments she did on you were 99% safe. She couldn’t really understand why you were angry if you agreed to it. If you ever felt discomfort you could have said no anytime, and she’d find another pers-

So that’s why. You didn’t want to be replaced. You didn’t want to leave Moira’s side.

… How cute.

In truth, Moira did like having you around. It was the first time she ever felt any sort of emotional connection to any of her lab partners. The way your eyes shone when she began rambling on about her recent discoveries and new hypothesis’ she came up with, the way you’d spend hours way past working hours to help her with her research… You were the first one to show real interest and understanding of her views and practices. Not once have you ever protested her experimental ideas. Was it due to fear of being fired, or just to be obedient to her, she didn’t know, but she couldn’t care less. If she had someone who would readily be at her beck and call, she’d do the same to keep you safe.

Now was no different. Sure, she didn’t ‘love’ you in that sense, but she did care. She sat up as much as she could against the restraints, and you subconsciously walked closer to her.

“My dear, I think you’ve got it wrong. I have no intention of ever harming you. I mean, you are the first one who shows genuine interest in my work. I appreciate that.” She could see your eyes widen, however slightly. “I’m not lying to you.”

… Was she really…? You really couldn’t tell anymore. If she didn’t want you, she’d have gotten rid of you long ago, wouldn’t she? But it didn’t change the fact that the recent experiments she’s conducted on you were without your full consent. You didn’t want to go through Moira’s process yet, but she drugged you and did it anyway, as a way of helping you ‘improve your cellular structure’. “My assistants need to be in the best condition,” was what she told you.

You thought about this, and regrettably began to feel your anger disappear. You clenched your modified palms, and gritted your teeth. Don’t give in! You decided to do this for a reason!

“I have no reason to lie to you, dear,” her voice snapped you back to reality, and you looked up, only to see that beautiful smile you always admired from afar. The blood fully rushed to your cheeks, and you could feel the room becoming much hotter.

“… I…” Moira was going to kill you now. You had drugged her too, and strapped her up in the chair, preparing to do something. What were you going to do? You knew deep down you could never bear to hurt Moira intentionally, so you honestly didn’t know. But after Moira’s reasoning, she wasn’t wrong. She never was.

How stupid and irrational you must have appeared to be! You would be lucky if you were just going to fired! Now you were horrified. What was she going to do? You knew she didn’t take hindrances to her work lightly.

Moira tilted her head slightly. “You understand, right? I’m only doing so for your sake, and to increase the speed of human evolution. So why don’t you release me from this chair, hmm? I won’t kill you, if that’s what you’re about. In fact, I’m rather happy you’ve finally decided to stand up for yourself, though you could have been a little less… desperate with your approach.” She shifted against the leather belts.

“Ah…!” You bent down to unbuckle the first belt, then the second, avoiding her constant gaze on you. When you unbuckled the last restraint, you jumped back in case Moira grabbed for you, but the older woman calmly got off the chair, adjusting her tie and dress shirt. You stiffened as she walked over to you. Instinct told you to run, but you stayed rooted to the ground. You could see her slender clawed hand reach out. She was going to scratch your skin off for sure…!

You felt your breath get caught in your throat as Moira slowly lifted your chin, making sure you looked straight back into her beautiful duel coloured eyes. She smiled, didn’t pull you close, but she made sure to stand far closer to you than she normally did. You saw her lean in, and for a split second you thought she was going to kiss you, but she simply brushed her lips against your ear…

“I’ll let this slide… Do turn up on time tomorrow… if not I’ll make sure it causes you pain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and you have reconciled, but you decided to move to another faction. Why? Moira didn't understand.  
> And she certainly didn't understand why she was longing to have you by her side again.  
> She was going to get you back, with or without force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a 3 part fic, so one more will be out!

Moira stared at the empty desk. It used to be filled with your research materials and doodles, even a small picture of herself that used to be tucked away in the corner in attempts to prevent her from seeing it. It was all gone. It had vanished a month ago when you told her you were going to another department in Talon.

Moira pursed her lips, and groaned in frustration. She didn’t like how she was feeling. She felt angry, disgruntled, but most importantly… Lonely.

She hated it. Why did she feel this way? Of course, she knew, why was she even asking herself? Moira grew to like your presence. You were there to her beck and call, and you loved her work. Not many people could understand her passion for her work, and for you to suddenly leave… Moira took in a deep breath, placing her manicured hand on the chair you used to sit in. She gripped it hard till her nails tore through the faux leather. She was far beyond upset at you requesting to leave out of nowhere.

After that little ‘kidnapping session’ you two had, where you strapped her up and planned to do something, Moira ensured that she got your approval before doing anything to your body. Since your main concern before was having approval before anything, Moira ensured everything was done after you gave your permission.

For a while, everything was good again. You’d make coffee for her every morning, filtering her chemicals and equipment. Sometimes if Moira finished her end goal of the day, she would take you out to dinner to show her gratitude for your hard work. Even she found it amusing whenever you agreed shyly and failed to cover up your reddened face.

So why did you leave anyway?

It is true that Moira could find someone else, that’s easy. But there was something… different, about you in particular. You had the same ‘morbid’ curiosity she had to some degree (you still let your morals get in the way sometimes, much to Moira’s dismay), willing to try most things others wouldn’t, if they followed regulations. Moira accepted those terms after you quietly told her your conditions.

She regretted that it took your absence for her to notice your specialty entirely.

“… Absence makes the heart grow fonder, does it…?” Moira whispered under her breath. She never related to that saying before, but now it was literally the only thing she could feel. Even her work couldn’t push away this feeling she had growing in her chest. It pulsed, a mild pain that hasn’t left ever since you were gone.

She had to go find you.

Releasing her grip from the chair, Moira spun on her heel and exited her office, walking past other Talon scientists who waved or said hi to her. She didn’t have time to stop for idle chat. She had a task to complete: finding you.

And she was going make sure you went back.

You gasped as you caught your breath, relieved that you didn’t spill the concoction you just made. You had to rush back to your office before lunch break was over. Your new head geneticist didn’t like late comers, and you were already late twice. Like the saying goes, ‘third time’s the charm’, only this will ensure some sort of punishment from your superiors.

You adjusted your hair tie and coat, regaining your composure as you pressed the button, the door sliding open with a ‘boop’! As you walked past the cubicles in the office, you noticed something off. No one was around. None of your colleagues were. You stopped in your tracks.

‘Where is everyone?’ you thought, anxiety slowly manifesting in you. This was strange. Sure, technically it was just the end of lunch break, but even then, some would already be back. Some didn’t even go for lunch break half the time, so why was there no one inside the office? The screens were still up for most of the computers, equipment was still on standby, so where did everyone go?

You decided to put your stuff down back in your own cubicle before dialling for your colleagues. As you approached, you saw someone sitting in your seat. Who would be on your s-

You stared wide eyed as the figure spun on your seat, her hands put together, and she gave you the coldest stare you’ve ever felt. “… Moira…?”

She didn’t speak, silently taking out a small remote controller from her pocket and pressing the button. The only exit you had, the large sliding door, slammed shut. You jumped. “M-Moira?” You asked again.

“… Hello, dear,” she said, false joy obvious. Moira stood up, walking over to you, taking your flask and files, placing them gently on your table. She observed that you kept your gloves on. Yep, your secret of going under her experimentation was still a secret. “How have you been?”

You had no idea why Moira was here. Something wasn’t right. Obviously, since she shut that door. But you wanted to be… polite. “Good. And… you?”

“Good as well.” Moira’s accent was coming out. That only happened when she was feeling extreme emotion, be it happiness or the latter, anger. She turned around and frowned, her voice dripping with malice. “Until my most trusted assistant bailed on me.” Her duel coloured eyes pierced your soul, and you felt a chill run down your spine. Yep, she was not feeling happiness.

You instantly looked away, clenching your palms nervously. “… I didn’t bail…” “Yes, you did, and you are well aware of it.” Moira’s harsh voice caused you to flinch. She folder her arms, and leaned back against your desk.

“We were in the middle of such an important discovery, yet you decided to transfer… here, out of the blue, and for what? To do these… useless quaint tasks,” she looked down and raised her hand simply to dismiss your current research notes. When you did not respond, she continued, “my work was progressing faster than ever with your help. If it finished, we could share it with the world! Why did you leave? I thought we had already resolved our little squabble back then. What changed?”

“… I just… wanted to take a break,” you said eventually. “I know how much your research means to you, and I didn’t want to slow you down… It’s nothing personal this time, really!” You said the last part quickly, waving your hands to further deny her obvious suspicions.

Moira wasn’t convinced just yet. You shook your head furiously. You couldn’t surprise her yete. “Really, Moira, I’m being honest!”

It looked like you weren’t going to relent. Moira sighed. “Okay… and how are you here? Obviously, their work is not as good as how you and I did… pathetic.” She picked up one of your current notes and just scoffed at it. That’s when you furrowed your eyebrows.

“That’s not true! I’m working on a new serum that will restore cells quicker than what normal humans are capable of now an-!” You covered your mouth. You watched in horror as Moira froze, and she flipped through the files she was currently holding.

“… You’re extending your current research… based off MY work?”

Shit. You were in real trouble now.

“Moira, I-“ You tried to explain that you had not shared this with anyone yet. In truth, you did base your current research based off Moira’s research. You took notes whenever you and she had dinner together and when she rambled on about certain hypothesis’ she had and what possibilities could be achieved if they were true. You wanted to make sure you could do something on your own, but with inspiration from her, and so, you left. Moira could easily observe you and correct you if you stayed in her branch. You wanted to leave just temporarily. After all, staying separated from your loved one hurt.

But with the situation now, you knew how shady you seemed, and it was clear Moira wasn’t going to listen to your explanation now. Her glare was so cold. Usually she just stared at people in disdain, but there was evident anger in her eyes and her voice. “… How dare you. So you wish to glorify yourself based off my hard work? That’s called stealing.”

“Moira, I’m not stealing your work, I-!” Moira got up and threw your files onto the floor. You shut up when you heard her laugh under her breath.

“… And to think I actually missed you, hmm? How… peculiar that this happened.” Moira smiled grimly, maintaining her glare. “I was going to call you back because I wanted you back by my side, working with me… But now I see what it really is… You act very well, my dear. I’m impressed.”

In some weird way, Moira found it… almost flattering that you stole her work. Many people told her she was intelligent, but they were too scared to pursue or copy her methods for they were far too ‘immoral’. To think her admirer had the guts to plagiarise her work really showed her how far you were willing to go to be like her.

She, eventually, even liked you enough to perform the same procedure she went through on you. It really showed how much she wanted to say thank you for helping her in uncovering all the secrets science still kept locked away by morality. Sure, it caused a small dispute between you two, but that was done with. Now, everything that happened between you two, everything you did for her, seemed nothing like an act for you to get a hold of her research and claim it as your own.

Maybe you didn’t mean it in the way she was thinking. You were too meek to stoop so low. She was well aware of this, but in the moment, Moira was overwhelmed with emotion. A rare occurrence, but it took someone she liked a lot for that to happen.

That however, did not mean she would spare you for leaving her regardless.

“Moira-“ You had to calm her down, but Moira abruptly got up and before you knew it, a needle had been stabbed into your arm. You screamed, and tore away from her, but the weird liquid already coursed through your veins.

In less than a second, you felt your vision become blurry, your legs becoming jelly. You clutched onto your head, groaning. “M-Moira… no… It’s… not what… y-you think…” You swayed back and forth, eventually feeling yourself leaning against the taller woman’s frame. Moira gripped onto you tightly, almost in a possessive way. “Perhaps not,” she said softly. ”But I’m still upset you left me like that.” As you descended deeper into slumber, you could feel her stroke your head gently, almost as if she was stroking one of her lab rabbits.

“It’s time for you to be punished.”

You woke up, groaning a little. You found it difficult to open your eyes for a bright light was looming over you, and you could only manage a squint. You breathed a sigh of relief when the light was pushed away. But that relief did not last.

You tensed up when you realised you were in a familiar place – you were strapped on to a chair, a menacing light looming over you, and the cold steel floor that chilled your bare toes to the bone. Your gloves had been taped up to your arms, preventing you from doing whatever you could do with them. (Healing and sucking out cells). This was Moira’s experimental office.

“I am glad to see you awake, dear,” your head shot up and you stopped tugging against your restraints as you heard a silky and mature voice speak up. You turned to the direction it came from, and you saw Moira coming in with all her tubes and equipment. She had a big smile on her face.

Oh no.

“M… Moira… please… forgive me… It was never my intention to steal your w-“ You stopped talking when she lifted your chin, running her thumb over your chapped lips. You shivered when she leaned in, pressing her lips just right next to your lips.

“Sssh… I’m not going to hurt you that badly,” she chuckled. She smiled even more when she heard you gasp.

Why was she doing this? Moira had no idea. Perhaps it was because you stole her work? No, she already read through your notes while you were asleep. You wanted to surprise her with work inspired by hers, how sweet. Then perhaps the concept of being fond of someone was new, and she didn’t know how to show that she would not tolerate the ones she liked leaving. She needed you to know that it is not easy to catch her attention, and that you need to stay.

“It’s to make sure you know… I don’t tolerate deserters.” Moira’s breath against your face caused you to tense up, and her cold slender hand ran down your cheek.

It was then you felt your energy being sapped away. Your eyes flew open and you jerked against your restraints. You screamed, but Moira held you down with her other hand. She watched as you struggled and writhed in pain, tears threatening to escape from your eyes, as she had made sure the rate she was destroying your cellular structure was much faster and painful compared to usual.

Your screams caused some joy in her, probably due to the fact Moira knew that this would be something you’d never forget, and would make you stay. It wasn’t often she’d meet someone like you, anyway.

“I’m sorry, but this is to make you remember…” She said, releasing her grip on you. You dropped like a rag doll, your groans indicating you were still awake, but barely. You felt like you had no energy whatsoever. You muscles felt like they were sucked out of your body, and you barely had energy to breathe.

This hurt. You didn’t want this. You knew how Moira’s experiments hurt before, but none were this sadistic. She was doing this intentionally.

You gasped out in relief as Moira then used her other hand you sprinkle you with her healing creation, your energy coming back to you. It was as if time was being reversed on you, and whatever pain you had just gone through was a dream. Pretty soon, you were revitalised, and you could move and speak normally again. You looked up at her adjusting her tubes. “Moira… please… I love- AH!”

As soon as you spoke, Moira’s eyes flashed with disdain, and she sapped away at your life force once more. You felt the tears escape from your eyes as the pain quickly came back, your screams filling the room. She released her grip on you once more, and you wept quietly. Moira held your head to make sure you were looking up at her. She was smiling, but you didn’t feel any sincerity from that. “I’m far from done, whatever I’m doing to you now.” You were in for a long session.

You whimpered, letting your tears flow. Moira gently wiped your tears away. “Be happy, my dear. I’m simply showing you that I finally realised how I feel for you.”

For once in your life, you felt true fear when she uttered those last words.

“I love you, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira finally has you in her grasp again. And this time, she'll make sure you stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request for more fics, I do enjoy writing them from time to time ^^

The scalpel pressed down on your arm, and you watched with teary eyes as the blade tore your skin apart. Blood seeped out of your arm, and you whimpered and jerked as Moira carefully poked and prodded at your veins with her tweezers. You could feel the pain throb, considering Moira didn’t use anaesthetics at all. The only reason you weren’t screaming in pain was because she had tied a damp cloth around your mouth.

Moira was dead silent, her face stone cold as she examined what weird processes were going on in your bloodstream. She mumbled to herself, before walking back to her desk to write down some of her observations. Considering she had performed the same experiment she had on herself on you, Moira wanted to see what differences and improvements could be done to you. And while it did hurt her to see you in pain like that…

She wanted you to know that she did not appreciate deserters, for her work or herself.

Your blood dripped onto the floor, and you tugged at your restraints once more. If she left that wound open you would eventually bleed to death. The cut wasn’t small. Only your muffled protests caught her attention. You stopped when you saw Moira walking over with a smile.

“I know it hurts, but you know why I’m doing this. This is just a reminder…” her eyes trailed down to your sliced open arm, and she chuckled. “Did you think I’d let you bleed out like this? Why would I do that after all the trouble of bringing you back here?”

Since you couldn’t speak, you let your eyes do the talking. You furrowed your eyebrows and blinked the tears away, telling her that it really hurt. You wanted to be relieved from that pain. Feigning ignorance long enough, Moira sighed. “Alright, I suppose it was a bit cruel for me to leave you like that, one second.” She walked over to her shelf of medicines, taking a syringe filled with yellow liquid.

She stabbed you with it far harder than a normal person would. You yelped, but relaxing quickly as you felt the pain numb. Your eyes widened as you watched your skin and muscles miraculously fold back together, and soon, there was no sign of any injury at all. The wonders of her medication…

After waiting for a few moments of silence, Moira narrowed her eyes at you. “Have your parents taught you manners…?” You stiffened, and your eyes shifted back to the female geneticist standing in front of you. “What do you say after someone does something for you?”

“Mmm… mmph…!” You tried to speak out of desperation, but you remembered the cloth. You nodded, trying to show her you were thankful for what she had done. Moira waited, clearly knowing your position since her sadistic smile gave it away.

“I can’t hear you, my dear. Let me help you, hmm?” You shivered as you felt her fingers curl around the cloth, before she violently ripped it off your face. You coughed and wheezed, the feeling of breathing normally coming back to you. “M-moira…”

She lifted your face by grabbing your chin, leaning in till your noses touched. “Yes?” She asked, a little too much sugar in her voice for comfort. “You were saying something, hmm?” Her deadly stare terrified you, you couldn’t even speak properly. “T-tha… thank you…”

How on earth did you get into this? All you were at the beginning was a simple Talon scientist, who got transferred to Moira’s unit. Then your skill set and knowledge caught her interest, and you became her full-time assistant, and developed unexpected feelings for her. After some trouble, you and Moira had a little fight, but it was quickly resolved. Finally, you wanted to take a break from all the stress and wanted to be independent, working on your own stuff that was inspired by your role model’s work.

However, Moira didn’t take it that way at all. She thought you tried to steal her work after months of hard work, and her perception of ‘love’ was certainly far more dangerous than the average persons. ‘Love makes you do crazy things’, Moira just took it to the next level.

Moira hummed in delight when she heard you utter your thanks. She stepped back, pressing a button on her contraption, and the chair you were strapped to released you. You instinctively tumbled out and found yourself supported by your subject of torment.

“You alright, darling?” she purred in your ear, stroking your back lovingly, even if you were as stiff as a board. “It must have hurt, but you understand why, right? You mustn’t leave like that ever again… hmm? You mustn’t.”

You were terrified with what she could do to you. Considering she kept bringing you to the verge of death with her experiments on Day 1, nearly drowning you on Day 2, and more horrific ‘punishments’ on the days after, you nodded. “I… understand…”

Moira rested her chin on your head, and sighed. “Good… you did well enduring all of my disciplining… perhaps it’s time to finally give you a reward?” She was treating you like a pet, and you couldn’t tell whether you were turned on or angered.

…You really were a masochist down to the bone, weren’t you?

You stiffened as you felt Moira’s slender fingers drum down your spine. “W-what… reward?” you asked meekly, unsure what the hell she was planning. She chuckled lowly, and you felt her shift her hands to the belt that kept your pants up. “You deserve it, don’t you?”

“I…” you still couldn’t process what the hell she was doing, till she unbuckled your pants and slipped her fingers in. You gasped as you felt her fingers gently play with your folds and clit, while she used her other hand to caress your cheek lovingly.

“… What a lovely creation you are… the only one who truly understood my work…” She whispered seductively into your ear, letting you feel how skilful she was with her hands despite her freakishly long fingernails. Moira poked and prodded at your walls, and as much as you wanted to deny it, you felt good as she slipped in further.

It was quite dangerous, doing something so intimate in her office. Anyone could walk in and catch the 2 of you, but Moira obviously didn’t care. You leaned against her frame, hiding your face in her shoulder as she quietly fingered you, slipping in and out with ease. Your breath became short, and you gripped onto her lab coat, squeezing your eyes shut. Moira pressed her cheek against yours and felt the blood rushing to your face and your soft moans, and soon you felt her smile in satisfaction.

“Is this where you enjoy it, darling?” It was a rhetorical question, as she prodded at the right places every time she slid in. Afraid of any backlash for being silent, you mumbled a soft “yes” as she hummed in delight. Moira was gradually going faster, making it much harder for you to keep your moans of pleasure in. Who knew she could finger so well, and with those nails too…

Your knees buckled, almost collapsing from the increasing pleasure, but you clung onto her frame for support. You could feel it coming, breathing heavier as you tried to keep it at bay. However, Moira lifted your chin from her shoulder and made you stare straight into her dangerously beautiful eyes. Her lips contacted yours, and she commanded quietly, “don’t deny the pleasure.”

You were about to scream loudly as you felt it take over, but Moira was quick about it. She pressed her lips onto yours to muffle your screams, keeping eye contact with you. Her tongue explored every inch of your mouth, running it along the rows of your teeth, tasting you… Her grip on your face made it impossible for you to fight it, not that you wanted to. 

You should have been fighting it, so why weren’t you? Did Moira really succeed into manipulating you into doing whatever she wanted you to, or were you just not as sane as you thought you were?

… Fuck it, right? Getting into it, you pushed your tongue into hers, your arms wrapping around her neck, pulling her deeper into your embrace.

Moira was cruel and people called you mad for falling in love with someone like her. If you weren’t terrified and so allured by her, you would probably agree with them. But in this moment, you didn’t care. She was focusing on you only, and you felt a sense of achievement being able to do something so… indecent with someone like Moira.

What a spicy moment you 2 were having. You 2 fought for dominance, only breaking the kiss for short gasps of breath. Your tongues intertwined, and her fingers were going at an incredibly fast pace now. You unbuttoned her shirt and massaged her breasts, earning a soft groan from her.

It was only for a few minutes, but it felt like forever before you 2 finally stopped. You 2 stayed there, breathing heavily, staring at each other with lidded eyes.

You had to escape, escape from this woman, who was dangerous… But you couldn’t. You couldn’t break free from her grasp, not after everything that just happened… right?

Moira’s fingers slid out of you, much to your dismay, and you watched silently as she slurped up juices from her hand. You just sighed, cursing yourself for being aroused… “… What now?” You asked eventually. Moira licked her lips, slowly stepping back from you as both of you started cleaning up. “… I think that’s enough work today, don’t you think?” You nodded. “… Yeah, I think so too.”

There was an awkward silence as you adjusted your belt, and you felt Moira staring at you again. “Come early tomorrow, since we finished up unexpectedly early today.” Ah, going back to her work obsessed ways in an instant…

You nodded, grabbing a hold of your work and gazed at the door. If you exited tonight, you could pack your stuff, run and hide away from Moira forever. Leaving Talon would not be an easy task, but it would assure you temporary safety at least. Moira was capable of anything, and you didn’t want to stick around to face her wrath again… right?

… It looks like you really couldn’t leave.

“I… will see you tomorrow.” You said with a soft smile. Though Moira had her back turned, you could feel the smirk on her face.

“Goodnight, darling.”


End file.
